Savior Twice Removed
by NyxDragonBorne
Summary: Rehaul... I was reading through this story and it needs to be redone... will be new updates soon! Still Creature inheritance Fem!Hari/Tsu'tey


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with hp and avatar

I'm starting the revamp of this fic but im still unbetaed, anybody who wants to pm me please! This is definitely going to have some lemony goodness in it but I will put warnings at the top of the chap and b4 the paragraph, so don't worry the nc-17 parts will be blatantly obvious.

Helena Potter had been outside for hours, her lips had turned blue and the night didn't even seem close to ending. This wasn't how it was supposed to be after Sirius's name got cleared. Peter Pettigrew had shown up at the battle in the DoM. Let's just say that Helena had taken immense pleasure in stunning him and bringing him before the minister. He had promised her that as soon as his name was cleared that he would pick her up and they would live together.

It had been months since then, and she was no closer to escaping her relatives than last year. To top it all off though, her cousin had just tried to _molest_ her, the fuckin' creep. She shuddered in remembrance of his thick sausage fingers grabbing at her chest and trying to remove her knickers. Somehow though she was being punished for breaking Dudley's nose while defending herself. Vernon had whipped her back until it bled from multiple abrasions then kicked her out of the house into the chilled rain.

When the sun set the rain had turned icy and her only protection was the edge of the roof that hung over the houses exterior just enough for her to avoid getting her head and back wet. Her cousin's ratty cast-offs did little to protect her. To distract herself she let her eidetic memory play over her happier memories of magic. The pain was too piercing though, and she couldn't descend into her mindscape. She screamed with her voice, magic, soul and mind, and plead to whomever was listening to end the pain. Then she suddenly felt a presence envelope her. The warmth almost made her sigh in relief.

The presence entered her mind, though not forcefully, or with brutal cruelty like Snape had. No, this presence seemed to slip into her mind like water washing over her. "Little one, why are you here, where are your guardians? Why've you been left to freeze like this?" Helena was too tired to respond normally so she led the entity to a memory and let it play out for her. She could tell that the being in her mind was immensely powerful.

It seemed female in nature but vast like an ocean though kind like sun rays streaming through tall trees. "Oh Childe mine, this wasn't supposed to be your destiny. No, this reeks of the old goats meddling in affairs that he shouldn't. I have not the physical form needed to take you away from this place, but I will help you. If you desire I can take you away from all of this, heal your body and teach you while taking you to a time where there'll be no records of your existence."

Helena thought about everything she could be leaving, but honestly when she looked back at all her ties to this time, every single person she had ever let in had betrayed her. Sirius by not giving her sanctuary, Dumbledore by ignoring her while she dealt with all the backlash that came with Voldemort mucking about in her head. Hell, even Ron and Hermione had betrayed her and had believed the bull that she would've actually willingly put her name into the goblet. Honestly she really didn't have anything or anyone to stay for besides Hedwig. Helena turned her consciousness back onto the entity. "As long as Hedwig and my father's cloak, and if possible my firebolt can come with me.

"Hedwig is your bound familiar and the cloak is bound to your very core, and as you are the last truly living descendant of the Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lines, so are seven other powerful magical artifacts, and therefore I am able to draw them with you into the void without harming them. The firebolt however can not, though I might be able to gift you with the ability to fly upon your own power when I fix what those despicable creatures have done to you." Helena got the impression of the mental equivalent to a beatific smile gracing the entity,

"Then yes, though, if I may be so bold, may I ask your name?" Helena was hesitant to ask and change the being's mind but she figured in the long run it'd be more polite to know than not.

"My name is Gaia childe and I hereby claim you." With this proclamation, the magic around them shifted. Helena could feel her magic expanding, she was filled to the brim and overflowed with magic. She felt herself growing, felt her flesh stretch and shift around her. Then she promptly blacked out held by the loving energy of her mother.

In the void between time and space

Helena was content. As soon as Gaia had taken her she'd been wrapped in a cocoon of magic, with magic feeding her, sustaining her, letting her grow into the new form Gaia had designated upon claiming her. She honestly didn't have a sense of days so she counted the subjects she mastered as she was moved through time and space by Gaia. All throughout that time period, Gaia had taught her as she'd promised.

Gaia taught her many ancient and forgotten magics like song magic, which if used effectively could influence both sentient and non sentient things, or if sung in story form could implant images of the past or a story almost like a personal pensive for each listener. She had also finally caved to my pestering questions and told me what she was changing my form into. She called my new form an angelus.

Apparently there had been an entire community before the muggles came to the planet. They were the race blessed by the mother. Blessed because they were the only creatures to be able to call and banish their attributes instantaneously. As while vampires had to wait for their fangs to elongate, and valkyrie had to tear their wings from their flesh, the Angelus didn't. Gaia had given them the ability to transform the attributes they desired to call upon fastly into a form of living tattoo anchored to their bodies. As time went on the angelus had bred out into the muggles and had been hunted down until there were none left born with their abilities.

Helena had been given the default attribute of wings to call upon, and a special towering height of a half giantess so she would be able to intimidate other beings when she was twice their size, and as a bonus, if called her wingspan elongated as well. Helena's features had also changed as she grew into her new body. She now had stark white hair that was braided in a french mohawk style..Her eyes were the next thing drew attention, a shock of electric blue with a silver ring glowing inside her pupils showcasing her magic, making them look unearthly.

The beautiful child of 15 years (because while in the void she hadn't aged) was the epitome of grace, even the way she took breaths was maddeningly graceful. The most shocking thing about Helena was the multitude of black dots that adorned the child's face in an almost decorative pattern. With the smallest dots at the center in a v formation that started at the tip of her nose and curved over her brow line. (Story pic) Increasing in number and size, but never leaving the brow arch. The small dots branched off to trail under her eyes. Large triangular shaped clusters symmetrically placed on either cheekbone with the pattern going in and again largest to the outside. There was a cluster with much the same pattern adorning both sides of her temples, and a last cluster on her chin and lips.

While her attributes had changed Gaia's had begun to as well. She was beginning to look more sickly, pale, and gaunt. Helena had begun to worry and asked after Gaia's health, often getting a non answer or a redirect. It happened right after Helena's first time sustaining flight with only her wings. Gaia had clutched at her chest and winced. Helena had reacted quickly and was immediately at Gaia's side. It was then that Gaia explained what was happening to her. The muggles were tearing the earth apart with their drills, and were searching her for what they called unobtainium.

In actuality that element happened to be what sustained Gaia's sentience and all the ambient magic on the planet. The magicals called them ley lines. The more the muggles dug up, the more sickly Gaia appeared. Magic had started to fade from the earth as well and Gaia was aware she would not have the strength to fight it as she once had. Gaia had told her once that she was not responsible for the muggles, that they had arrived on her planet and she adopted them so that they might be able to live on her surface.

That was why they had little to no connection with Gaia, and why Gaia now thought of them as parasites. Gaia used to be strong enough to clear the vermin from her surface, but like all parasites the muggles made her weak and sickly gradually; when she realized what was happening it was already too late. Now though she was dying and had decided to send Helena to one of her sisters, Eywa.

Eywa was much younger than Gaia but she had formed the perfect conditions for life, and as the closest planet, or if you want to get technical moon, that could support life, Gaia assumed that she would be the muggle parasites next target. Helena as a separate entity from Gaia was the only one left that could leave the planet in Gaia's name across the mental link that has formed like a network that connects all the sister planets as they form. Gaia being as sickly as she was only had a little time left, and so Helena was told to warn Eywa, to help protect her if she desired, and to live a fulfilling life, as all mothers desire for their children.

With that the entity enclosed her consciousness around Helena and sent her into the link between herself and Eywa. Helena's last conscious thought on Gaia was to send her love and grief of leaving Gaia to her adopted mother. Then everything exploded in bright colors as she touched down into the mortal plane of pandora.

A/N: Oh and Psyka, i'm going to use the sleeping beauty thing i'd originally had 4 a slashy hp meets pitch black/riddick


End file.
